Copending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/824,086 describes an optically pumped surface emitting semiconductor laser device having at least one radiation-generating quantum well structure and at least one pump radiation source. In this case, the pump radiation source serves for optically pumping the quantum well structure. The
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,318 describes an optically pumped vertical resonator semiconductor laser having a monolithic surface emitting semiconductor layer structure. In the case of this known device, the optical pump radiation, the wavelength of which is less than that of the laser radiation generated, is supplied by an edge emitting semiconductor diode. The edge emitting semiconductor laser diode is arranged externally in such a way that the pump radiation is radiated obliquely from the front into the amplifying region of the surface emitting semiconductor layer structure.